Into the YYH World we GO!
by Angel of Randomosity
Summary: Just read it in my profile...somewhere near the bottom I believe...CONSTRUCTIVE criticism...


A spiky black haired girl with red eyes falls from the sky

**A spiky black haired girl with red eyes falls from the sky into a vat of chocolate pudding. The girl stands up and shakes herself a little, some of the pudding flying off. It turns out to be the authoress.**

**Akira: ***sits down in Koenma's chair, still covered in pudding*** Hello there everybody! I hope you guys like YYH, because that's our new theme!**

**YYH Cast: ***sarcastically*** Yay!**

**Amu (**SC**): Does this mean you're done with Shugo Chara? ***very hopeful*****

**Akira: Eh, no. I've been _trying_ to work on the chapters for those…but I kept getting stuck. **

**Toshi: So you decided to write a different one _right after_ I banned you from this universe in the first place?**

**Akira: um…yes?**

**Toshi: …=_=...baka…**

**Akira: What's your point?**

**YYH Cast: =_=…**

**A/n: **the house that they live in now is the same one being used for the SC story; just to let you guys knows…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own YYH! Only the OC people and plot; it would be nice to own Hiei though…

**Chapter 1: What in the Hell?**

In some type of huge house—mansion, thing somewhere in Japan, there lived three teens. There were two girls, one boy, and their two pets. The slightly taller girl and the boy were siblings and the other girl was the first ones best friend and associate who ended up moving in with them. Their names were (in order mentioned) Akira Fujimoto, Toshiro Fujimoto (aka Toshi), and Layla Hoshiko.

The two pets were a cat and a wolf; they belong to Akira and Layla. Akira is about 5'4 with medium-length choppy, black hair that has red and blue highlights, and has ruby red eyes. Her older brother is about 6'4 and has shortish, silky silver-grey dyed hair and chocolate brown eyes. Shortest of the three, Layla stands at about 5'2 and has long black hair that is usually held in a low ponytail and has silver streaks in it, and she has blackish-brown eyes. The cat is named Shadow, and he belongs to Akira. He is about the size of a full-grown housecat and has naturally black fur with a line of silver colored fur that reaches from a patch on his head all the way down his back and swirls all the way around his tail to the tip of it, and he has blue eyes. The wolf's name is Midnight, and she belongs to Layla. Her fur is also black, and she has silver paws with a silver paw print-shaped birthmark on her cheek, and her eyes are a golden color.

The reason these three are allowed to live by themselves is very simple actually; they work for the government. Yes that's right, two fifteen year olds and a seventeen year old work for the government. No they're not spies, and no they're not secret agents or anything like that, but you're very close. These three are actually the youngest super scientists in the business. Well, except for Dexter and Mandark, but they're not in this, so never mind. They used to live in the states up until a couple of months ago, but that's another story. A story that I'll get into later, much later, maybe sometime when I actually know what I'm doing or something.

Anyhow, let's get back to the original story, eh?

Akira is working on a new machine in the laboratory on the third floor of their home. The only ones in the room happen to be her, Shadow, and Midnight. The latter two just so happened to be either resting in the corner or watching her work. Occasionally she would ask one of them to hand her a tool or something and one of them would get up and hand it to her. Then, when their job was done they would just go back to the position they were in before, as if nothing happened. It was a nice time for the three of them. There were no distractions, or explosions, or extremely loud short people who like eating chocolate too much. It was their time of peace and relaxation, they sighed.

All too soon though, their silence was broken as a certain black and silver haired girl burst in through the door of the apparently _not locked_ soundproof lab. The three occupants jumped at the noise each ending up with their own reactions. Shadow jumped so high that he got stuck to the ceiling. Midnight was currently hiding behind the machine Akira had been working on; and Akira, who had been working under one of the control panels at the time, ended up bumping her head. "Ouch man, da fudge?" she cursed, rubbing her head where it had made contact with the hard metal. She checked her head to make sure there was no blood, then, with a glare that could make hell freeze over, she got up and stomped over to the person in the doorway.

She glared at the short, black haired girl standing there. Layla gulped, as a dark aura surrounded her friend. Akira looked as if she was about to start yelling at the girl, when, to Layla's surprise, she suddenly starts crying. Of course her reaction was to stare with a face that clearly stated, _"WTF?"_ as she looked at the sobbing girl. Still clearly confused, Layla pulls out a can of Venom, handing it to Akira. Akira, who had stopped crying the moment she saw the deliciously caffeinated drink, immediately snatches it from her friends' hand. In a single motion the excited girl had twisted the cap off and promptly popped the thing into her mouth as she guzzled down the fizzy substance. In a matter of seconds she had drunk the whole thing until there wasn't a single drop left of it. Slightly disappointed by this, Akira just shrugs and tightly twists the cap back on before throwing it in a random direction behind her where it suddenly combusts into flames.

Sweatdropping, Layla sighs in relief. Now calm, Akira asks, "So, what in the world are you here for?" the girl asks, raising a questioning eyebrow. Giggling a bit, Layla replies, "To test some concoctions on my guinea pig", and with that she pulls an older boy with silver hair and brown eyes into the room by his collar. Blinking at first, Akira smirks evilly and heads back to her machine. Chuckling a little, she waves over her shoulder and says, "Sucks to be you bro." she laughs at him, going back to her spot on the floor. The boy frowns at her back, and he sighs.

"What ever happened to my sweet, yet overly protective, baby sister?" he asks no one in particular. He stares up at the ceiling while being dragged over to Layla's 'Experimenting Table of Doom!' as they liked to sometimes call it. By now Midnight had already come out of her hiding spot, and was currently seated near Layla as she watched her mistress work. Not even bothering to look up at him, Akira replies, "She died Toshiro,' she sighs, 'the day her so-called _brother_ forgot to pick her up from _Band Camp_ when she was _5-years old!_" she growled out at him, her eyes glowing red as she finishes up the machines controls. He flinches slightly, but she doesn't notice it.

Calming down a bit, she sighs, _'All I need to do now is power it up, and we'll be ready to go by tomorrow.'_ Akira thinks as she stands back and observes her work, grinning widely, all traces of anger gone.

Looking towards her brother, she sees him being forced to chug a bottle of strange colored liquid. She raises an eyebrow in Layla's direction.

"What'd you give him?" Akira asks curiously. "Well,' Layla states getting out a notebook, 'if I made it correctly it will change his hair color to match his emotions." Layla replies excitedly. Akira just blinks at her friend, a small smirk coming into her face. "And what' she asks, 'do you think will happen if you mixed it wrong?" Layla takes a quick glance over to Toshiro before looking back at Akira, she replies, "Um, nothing too serious. Just that he'll most likely have colorful droppings for the next week or so…"

Upon hearing this, Toshiro's eyes widen a fraction as he lets out a loud "WHAT!" he yells, his skin turning a molten red. The two girls crack up laughing at the poor boy's discolored face. "Oh my God you look like a chilly pepper!" Akira manages to breathe out between laughs as her friend rolled on the ground, practically in tears. Toshiro got a confused look as his skin became green. He grabbed a mirror, looking for himself, and as he did so his skin turned from green to bright white. He suddenly put the mirror down, only to turn around and glare at the two girls laughing on the ground. His skin turned a dark purple, almost black, and he gave out a dark aura that could scare soldiers shitless.

Feeling this aura, the two girls stop their laughing spells to look. Seeing the evil looking boy, they both gulp. "Akira…Layla…" the boy says darkly, a desire to kill in his eyes. Both girls exchange glances and, with a nod, they scrambled to their feet and took off running like the wind. An enraged Toshiro was right on their heels.

**Akira's POV**

You see, now these are the moments that I am _so_ proud that Layla is my best-friend. She is a friggin' _genius!_ I always love her experiments, something funny always happens. But this has got to be the best one yet._ 'Of course I could do without the whole Toshiro-is-pissed-off-and-is-now-chasing-us-around-a-lab-full-of-dangerous-equipment thing, but yeah. This is pretty cool! Just wait until they see what my machine can do tomorrow...' _I think with a grin on my face, as I run from my 'almost-as-pyromaniatic' older brother as he tries to kill me.

Unfortunately, a certain chain of events lead to the unexpected powering up of my machine today. It first starts with the door slamming open. This was done by my two other best-friends, the evil twins from hell street um...I mean next door. Who are they? Why Kylie and Nairae of course. After somehow entering our house without our knowledge, they head to the loudest part of the house which is, at the moment, the lab.

Getting back to the point, after slamming the door open they cause a domino effect which first starts with scaring the living crap out of Shadow (who was still attached to the ceiling) thus having him conveniently land on Toshiro's head, which had him stepping on Midnight's tail, who in turn, barked out of pain, which freaked Layla out causing her to scream, which startled me, and caused me to run backwards into the machine. Yes, I know GODDAMMIT! (A/N L: Don't you mean Ala-dammit? A: It's Jashin-Dammit!)

Gripping the edge of the control panel, I let loose a long string of curses in languages that nobody's probably even heard of. This was not supposed to happen! I could feel the wind from the machines' dimensional portal pulling me as it suddenly activates itself. _'Why in the hell must these things happen to me?'_ I think, trying to steady myself. Looking towards Toshiro and Shadow's direction, I accidentally end up letting go of the control panel which had been keeping me held down. I gasp, looking at the portal, then back. I look over at Shadow, and his eyes grow wider with panic. I can suddenly feel my feet lifting off the ground. I spot the twins holding onto the door, glare, then give a loud "What in the Hell?" before I am suddenly pulled into the swirling portal. The last thing that I see is Toshiro and Shadow jumping in after me before everything goes dark.

**Layla's POV**

After freaking out by Midnight's bark and bumping into Akira I somehow landed face-first on the VERY hard ground. As I stand I mutter many curses that I am unable to say, for if I did the rating would have to raise A LOT. When I did finally do stand I turn to Akira who by the way was yelling way worse curses than I was. Why you ask? Her machine just activated. Now, me being in kind of a shock-like state, could only stare as a swirling greenish-bluish light grew in the center of the machine, kind of like that thing from Star Gate (A/N: Which we do not own).

As it grew, wind that was never present before started to blow through out the lab. This wind was actually from the, I guess, vortex-thingy that was sucking everything it could into it. Now you see, here is where I regain my mind and begin to panic just like everyone else in the lab. Well except for Toshi, and Shadow who was still clawing his head. Looking at everything I take a final glance around the lab, before I am rudely bumped into the portal by Midnight who couldn't fight against the vortex's strong current. The last thing I saw were the twins staring at us as we fell in. I glared at them, before blacking out.

**Akira:** Aaaaannnd…End first chapter!

**Shadow (**the cat**): **_Nyyyaaa!_ **(**_Translation:_ _what did you just do!_**)**

**Akira: **WTF! Why are you here Shadow-kun?

**Shadow:** _Meow, meow Nyaa…_ **(**_Cuz I can be, stop stalling…_**)**

**Akira:** Well, just because of that, I won't tell you. Now suffer like everyone else! *****walks off*****

**Shadow: ***follows*** **_Nyaa!_ (_What'd I do!_?)

**Akira: ***from other room***** I said SUFFER!

**Layla: ***pops in*** **All good criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to burn Kurama's hair and setting annoying reviewers' rooms on fire. We will find you…*****mysteriously disappears*****


End file.
